The present invention relates to a water faucet rotation prevention device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water faucet rotation prevention device that includes a lower extendable portion having a first faucet lower receiving end and a second faucet lower receiving end, and an upper extendable portion having a first faucet upper receiving end hingingly connected to the first faucet lower receiving end and a second faucet upper receiving end lockable to the second faucet lower receiving.
Children and the like are subject to injury by the inadvertent rotation and opening of a hot water valve directing hot water flow therethrough to effect scalding and other such injury resultant from skin contact relative to a hot water exposure.
Numerous innovations for valve protectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a water faucet rotation prevention device that includes a lower extendable portion having a first faucet lower receiving end and a second faucet lower receiving end, and an upper extendable portion having a first faucet upper receiving end hingingly connected to the first faucet lower receiving end and a second faucet upper receiving end lockable to the second faucet lower receiving.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,905 to Fialkowksi teaches a valve cover that includes a hollow enclosure for covering a valve.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,497 to Mast, Jr. teaches a faucet protector for toddlers that includes a hollow parallelepiped-shaped housing having a first end opening for receiving a first faucet valve, a central opening for receiving a faucet spout, and a second end opening for receiving a second faucet valve, and a substantially U-shaped member for simultaneously securing the first faucet valve in the first end opening, the faucet spout in the central opening, and the second faucet valve in the second end opening.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,978 to Lepine, Jr. et al. teaches a safety mechanism for a plumbing fixture supplying hot and cold water through a common line. A mechanical linkage is disposed between the hot water valve and an auxiliary cold water valve to bleed hot water out therefrom. A microprocessor is activated the cold water valve when the hot water valve is closed.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,201 to Self teaches an apparatus for receiving a valve stem through a central support tube. The central support tube has a housing extending upwardly relative to a rear distal end of the support tube.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,853 to Pall teaches a safety device for a shower valve that includes a faucet escutcheon plate having a perimeter with a catch, and a central opening, a bowl-shaped cover having a perimeter with a latch for engaging the catch of the perimeter of the escutcheon plate and being hingingly attached to the perimeter of the faucet escutcheon plate.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for valve protectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.